THIS MARRIED LIFE
by Naleeh
Summary: Una traducción del original de anGeL Hinaningyou. [HitsuHina]. Existe una teoría que dice algo parecido a esto: “Las mejores relaciones son aquellas que comienzan con las declaraciones más originales.” R&R CAP 4 UP!
1. Declaraciones de un joven genio

**_Holas! Aquí os dejo con otra de mis traducciones. Es algo que ando leyendo y me gustó tantísimo que no pude evitar pedirle el permiso a su autor original para que me dejara traducirlo al español. ¡Y me dejó! Parece bastante largo pero si sois fans de Hitsugaya y Hinamori no os va a defraudar en absoluto!_**

**_Todo el mérito es de _**anGeL Hinaningyou**_yo tan sólo me he dedicado a traducir y adaptar la historia lo mejor que he podido. Aún así lo he hecho con mucho amor... Así que también agradezco los reviews. Mil gracias por leerme!_**

**

* * *

**

THIS MARRIED LIFE

Básicamente es la historia de Hitsugaya y Hinamori hasta llegar al matrimonio. Comienza años después de la guerra de la sociedad de almas y de vez en cuando hay algún que otro spoiler, pero os aseguro que vale la pena arriesgarse y leerlo.

_**Advertencias: **_

La pareja principal es Hitsugaya y Hinamori pero también aparecen en menor medida la de Ichigo y Rukia, y algunas otras.

Contiene algunos spoilers del manga.

De vez en cuando algunos personajes son OOC.

Todas las cosas "contemporáneas" son propiedad de Rukia, esto se verá más tarde XD.

Una última advertencia de la traductora: La autora original se ha pasado cuatro pueblos en lo que a tiempo vivido se refiere (Más claro agua), así que no tengáis muy en cuenta que la acción pase de cien en cien años, que en realidad es como si sólo transcurriera uno o dos¿Vale? Por lo tanto los personajes no tienen pintas de viejos cuarentones o peor, siguen siendo adolescentes. Esto de vivir en la sociedad de almas es muy raro...

Ahora disfrutad esta maravilla!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: **

**DECLARACIONES DE UN JOVEN GENIO**

_Existe una teoría que dice algo parecido a esto: "Las mejores relaciones son aquellas que comienzan con las declaraciones más originales." En el caso de Hitsugaya Toushiro y su esposa, Momo, esto es totalmente cierto. Para poder entenderlo, debemos volver unos cien años atrás en el tiempo cuando Hitsugaya era tan solo un capitán adolescente y Hitsugaya Momo era conocida como Hinamori Momo._

_Pero antes de hacerlo, dejaremos claro que las declaraciones amorosas son más difíciles de llevar a cabo para unas personas que para otras. Y para Hitsugaya Toushiro esto resultaba algo más bien imposible. ¿Cómo iba él con su mente fría a caer en las ardientes garras del amor? Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se traicionó a si mismo y decidió que debía cambiar. Era hora de dar un paso más._

_Debido a esta idea suicida, Hitsugaya comenzó insinuando sus sentimientos esperando que Hinamori se diera cuenta, y con un poco de suerte ser correspondido. Así es cómo se embarcó en una peligrosa cacería dejando a la intemperie parte de su corazón, que visto desde cualquier otro punto no resultaba en absoluto estar tan a la intemperie..._

"_Debe ser mía como sea, debe serlo."_ Frunció el ceño debido al exceso de concentración. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre sus rodillas mientras que con la otra apoyada justo debajo de la barbilla se sostenía la cabeza, exactamente en la misma posición que el pensador de Rodin. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento al ver con claridad la decisión de su compañera.

Lentamente pero confiada, la chica cogió su reina blanca y la movió unos pasos situándola peligrosamente al lado del rey oponente.

"Jaque." - dijo, mirándolo con cautela. - "_¿Y ahora cual es tu próximo movimiento?"_ - parecía que pensara. Hitsugaya contempló el tablero de ajedrez.

"_Ya veo..."_ -se dijo a si mismo. - "_Me parece que nunca me superarás, Hinamori." -_ Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y cogió al rey. El horror se vio reflejado en la cara de la chica al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se comió a su reina, y situó su pieza a dos pasos del rey blanco.

"Jaque mate." - declaró. Acababa de ganar la guerra... Y todavía sostenía a la reina en sus manos.

"Vaya, siempre ganas Hitsugaya-kun!" - suspiró disgustada, al tiempo que se relajaba en la silla. El chico clavó su mirada en ella.

"Desde luego, deberías saber que no soy un genio por nada."

Hinamori rió burlándose de su arrogancia.

"Para ser un genio eres demasiado cerrado para algunas cosas." -replicó.

Hitsugaya se sumergió unos instantes en sus pensamientos algo confundido, sin embargo no supo a qué se refería con eso de ser cerrado. Lo dejó estar.

"¿Cerrado en qué?" -preguntó. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"No importa, _capitán_ Hitsugaya." -contestó levantándose y avanzando hacia la puerta. Hitsugaya gruñó disgustado al escuchar su título en ese tono, incapaz de ignorar con cuanto sarcasmo lo había dicho.

"Ese es el tipo de respeto que deberías mostrar a tus superiores." -le informó satisfecho. Hinamori puso los ojos en blanco antes de abandonar la habitación. Y una vez se hubo ido no le quedó más remedio que volver a su despacho para terminar el papeleo del día.

"_Desde luego, deberías saber que no soy un genio por nada."_

_Hinamori rió burlándose de su arrogancia._

"_Para ser un genio eres demasiado cerrado para algunas cosas." -replicó._

_Hitsugaya se sumergió unos instantes en sus pensamientos algo confundido, sin embargo no supo a qué se refería con eso de ser cerrado. Lo dejó estar._

"_¿Cerrado en qué?" -preguntó. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza._

"_¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando Matsumoto te preguntó si te gustaría tener novia?"_

_Hitsugaya la miró extrañado no muy seguro de a dónde quería llegar._

"_Sí¿Y qué?"_

"_¿Te acuerdas de lo que contestaste?" -insistió. Hitsugaya pensó por unos momentos._

"_Dije que no, que no necesito novia."_

"_Bien, pues a mí no me gustó esa respuesta." -le confesó._

"_Eh?" -Estaba desorientado. - "¿Y qué es lo que tiene de malo?"_

"_Que no era lo que quería oír." -insinuó. Pero Hitsugaya no lo pilló. Pensó unos instantes y volvió a observarla de nuevo totalmente perdido._

"_¿Por qué no?"_

_Hinamori bufó declarando su frustración y luego se levantó de su silla disgustada._

"_¿Ves cómo sí eres demasiado cerrado Hitsugaya? No me gustó esa respuesta porque te quiero!" -le gritó enfadada._

_Hitsugaya permaneció clavado en su asiento sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, lo invadía una fuerza mayor que reconoció como pura felicidad._

"_¿Hitsugaya?" - La joven se inclinó hacia él y movió varias veces su mano ante sus ojos, tratando de desencantarlo y sobre todo de no reírse de la expresión bobalicona que mostraba su cara en aquel momento._

"_¡Hitsugaya!"_

"Ei, Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya." - una voz lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta e intentó regresar a su cielo. Pero la voz no le dejó.

"¡Hitsugaya!" - lo llamó de nuevo, y esta vez no hubo forma de ignorarla.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó. "_Mmmm¿Mi habitación?"_ -observó a la persona que estaba arrodillada junto a él.

"Hina..mori" -bostezó, al tiempo que se sentaba medio dormido en su futon. - "_Solo era un sueño" -_pensó disgustado, intentando retenerlo consigo un poco más. - "¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hina..." -bostezó otra vez. - "... mori?" -le preguntó, dejándose caer en el futon y luchando por mantener al menos un ojo abierto.

"He vuelto a tener otra pesadilla."-confesó con timidez. El chico abrió los ojos con lentitud y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Otra más?" -preguntó. Hinamori asintió y esquivó su mirada. Hitsugaya suspiró y se acercó a ella. - "Anda ven." -la chica obedeció y se recostó a su lado, mientras él de forma involuntaria la rodeaba con su brazo. - "¿Qué es lo que pasaba esta vez?" - Inquirió. La notó temblar antes de oírla hablar con voz queda.

"En el sueño Aizen regresaba y destruía la sociedad de almas."

"No seas tonta Hinamori, Aizen está muerto. Murió hace cuarenta años y no va a volver."

"Lo sé, pero todavía..."

De pronto el silencio. Hitsugaya ahora se encontraba bien despierto sin embargo Hinamori reconfortada en sus brazos comenzaba a adormilarse.

"Oye, Hitsugaya." -lo llamó somnolienta.

"Dime."

"¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando? Se te veía muy feliz."

El chico enrojeció de golpe y dio gracias por aquella maravillosa oscuridad.

"No me acuerdo." -mintió.

"Mentiroso." -se rió la joven.

"¡Anda cállate!" -le dijo volviéndose a tumbar. Ella se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

"Seguro que era algo pervertido." -murmuró lo suficientemente claro para que él pudiera oírlo.

"¿Qué!" -exclamó incorporándose de golpe, listo para devolvérsela. - "Un momento te has..." - se interrumpió a si mismo al ver que estaba en lo cierto y la chica se encontraba ya profundamente dormida.

Frunció los labios disgustado y la observó.

"Eres tonta, Hinamori." -masculló mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre sus manos y la contemplaba dormir. Le hubiera gustado poder hacer eso más a menudo, - hacía años cuando ella tenía miedo acudía a su habitación a dormir- le habría gustado quedarse despierto toda la noche a su lado mientras ella soñaba. La chica suspiró profundamente abrazando la almohada. El pelo perfectamente alisado le caía por la cara. Espontáneamente su mano se movió sola y le apartó los mechones a un lado. Tuvo unas ganas horribles de besarla, pero se contuvo.

Cuarenta años. Había tenido que esperar cuarenta años y seguía esperando. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, pero los dos eran demasiado jóvenes. Y luego llegó Aizen... Pero ahora había crecido, tanto en mentalidad como en estatura, y sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

Mientras velaba su sueño, una idea invadió su mente - No quería seguir esperando en las sombras... El problema ahora no era seguir engañándose si no cómo decírselo. No quería hacerlo de cualquier manera. - Pero todo aquello era demasiado embarazoso para él.

"_Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo"_ -se dijo a si mismo. Y se volvió a tumbar contemplando el techo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hinamori se levantó, Hitsugaya ya se había ido. "_Probablemente ha tenido que irse a la reunión de capitanes." -_ se figuró. Se cambió la ropa e hizo la cama. Y justo cuando terminó, se escucharon unos nudillos llamando a la puerta.

"Teniente Hinamori?" - La voz provenía del exterior. Hinamori se quedó helada.

"_¿Cómo demonios me han encontrado si estoy en el cuarto de Hitsugaya?"_

"¿Qué ocurre?" -Preguntó al tiempo que el pánico se iba apoderando de ella. Se escucharon algunas risas tras la puerta, y esto provocó que la curiosidad de la chica le llevara a abrir.

"¡Buenos días Hinamori-chan!" -La saludó una alegre Matsumoto. Hinamori volvió a respirar aliviada.

"Pasa, Rangiku-chan." -le respondió. Al entrar, se percató de que la mujer a parte de un generoso escote que dejaba entrever su más que bien dotada delantera, traía algo más consigo.

"¿Qué es eso?" -dijo señalando la caja en cuestión.

"Tu desayuno. Mi capitán no quiere que se quede otra mañana sin tomar nada." -contestó Matsumoto, dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

"Muchas gracias."

Rangiku le guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de abandonar la habitación.

Después del almuerzo, Hinamori puso rumbo hacia su oficina en los despachos de la quinta división. Se sorprendió al encontrar una rosa blanca en su escritorio, la cogió con rapidez y una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

"_Podría ser que... Hitsugaya quiera decirme algo?" _- se ruborizó contenta llevándose la flor al pecho. - "_Pero... No me ha dejado ninguna nota. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?" -_permaneció pensativa por un momento y luego sonrió con picardía. - "_Jugaré con él un rato hasta que no tenga otra opción que la de decirme algo."_

Con esta idea rondándole por la cabeza se sentó frente al escritorio y se sumergió de lleno en su trabajo.

Algunas horas después, Hinamori firmó al final de uno de los tantos papeles y se estiró cansada. Ichigo, ahora el capitán de la quinta división, odiaba el papeleo. Y por esa razón le dejaba a ella la mayor parte de este odioso trabajo.

"_Bien, creo que me merezco un descanso."_ -pensó. Y cogiendo la rosa salió de su despacho.

Minutos más tarde, entraba en el cuartel de la décima división para encontrar a Hitsugaya postrado ante un montón de trabajo en su oficina. Sus ojos brillaron cuando la vio aparecer, pero pronto rectificó para mostrar un claro gesto indiferente. Sin embargo, Hinamori no era tonta. Sonrió divertida y siguió avanzando hacia él. Hitsugaya empalideció al ver que traía una rosa consigo.

"Hoy me han dejado una rosa." -comenzó.

El chico continuó con actitud pasiva aunque era consciente de que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"Ya veo." -contestó lo más frío que pudo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Venía sin ninguna nota o tarjeta, pero aún así creo estar completamente segura de quién ha sido." -canturreó.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

"¿En serio¿Y quién crees que ha podido ser?"

"Bueno, el que alguien te de una rosa puede significar varias cosas, pero yo me quedo con dos de esas interpretaciones. Así que eso me ayuda a eliminar a todas las posibles personas que hayan podido ser... Hasta reducirlas sólo a dos."

El corazón de Hitsugaya dio un vuelco, pero se recordó a si mismo el no bajar la guardia.

"¿Y cuales son esas interpretaciones?"

"Hmmmm... Regalar una rosa puede significar un Te Quiero, lo que querría decir que hay alguien que me admira en secreto. Otra cosa que significa es Seremos amigos siempre, y por lo tanto me la habría dejado un gran amigo." - se detuvo un momento demasiado pensativa. - "O..."

"¿O qué?"

"O también podría ser de un muy buen amigo que me quiere mucho y quiere dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Lo que me hace pensar... ¿Qué amigos tengo yo que pudieran llegar a quererme de este otro modo? Sólo se me ocurre una persona..." -hizo una breve pausa. - "... y es: Kira-kun"

Se sonrió para si al ver un claro estado de shok reflejado en el rostro de Hitsugaya.

"¿Estás bien, Hitsugaya-kun?" -le preguntó inocente.

"Desde luego." -tosió. - "_¿Kira¿Pero qué demonios!"_

Hinamori sintió el estrés que le estaba provocando al pobre chico. Suspiró siguiendo con su actuación.

"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? No me gusta Kira-kun, pero es mi amigo y no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Shiro-chan¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?"

Hitsugaya la miró incrédulo. "_¡Estaba convencida de que Kira le había regalado la rosa!"_

"No puedes estar segura de que sea de Kira, así que no hagas nada que luego puedas lamentar."-le advirtió.

Hinamori suspiró dando por perdida su actuación y le sonrió tímidamente.

"Tienes toda la razón, no puedo estar segura de que haya sido él. Creo que nunca sabré de quién es. Es una pena porque me hubiera gustado hacerle saber lo mucho que me ha gustado." -suspiró una vez más. - "Gracias, Hitsugaya-kun, creo que me has salvado de hacer el ridículo."

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez Hinamori se fue, Hitsugaya se hundió en la miseria de su primer intento fallido. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se la había dejado él? "_Porque eres un cobarde."_ -se contestó a si mismo. - "_Menudo capitán de mierda estás hecho."_

Esa noche, cuando Hinamori volvió a su cuarto a dormir, se encontró con una gran caja en su mesa. Se acercó curiosa y la abrió, en su interior había un precioso conejito de peluche. Emocionada lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era muy suave.

Se detuvo a examinar la caja y se percató de que había una pequeña nota:

_Ei, Hinamori. Deja de tener pesadillas._

_Hitsugaya._

Lo volvió a coger y lo abrazó aún más fuerte incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Luego miró al conejito.

"_Hmmm... Eres de color blanco, eh?"_

"¡Te llamaré Shiro-chan!"

Al día siguiente Hinamori le llevó el peluche a la oficina de Hitsugaya.

"¡Hitsugaya!" -lo llamó contenta, y antes de que el chico se pudiera dar la vuelta lo abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando dejó de hacerlo el chico la miraba con un expresión de indiferencia no muy alejada de la suya habitual.

"¡Gracias por el conejito!" -le dijo, propinándole otro de sus fuertes achuchones al muñeco en cuestión.

Hitsugaya maldijo al conejo algo celoso, puesto que estaba convencido que recibía mejor atención que él.

"¡Te quiero mi Shiro-chan!" -exclamó feliz sin dejar de mirar a su peluche.

El corazón de Hitsugaya se aceleró de tal forma que por un momento pareció que se le fuera a salir del pecho.

"_¿Quiere a su... Shiro-chan?"_

"¿Qué?" -preguntó con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

Hinamori lo señaló y luego puso su índice en el muñeco.

"Shiro-chan, te presento a Shiro-chan, mi nuevo peluche."

"¿Le has puesto mi nombre al conejo?" -preguntó algo escandaloso. _- "Puto conejo"._

"Por supuesto, siempre voy a tu habitación cuando estoy asustada. Y ya que me lo regalaste para que no tuviera pesadillas... ¿Qué nombre le iba a quedar mejor que el tuyo?"

Hitsugaya se quedó clavado en el sitio. Había sido reemplazado... Por un maldito muñeco de peluche nada más y nada menos. Y para colmo había sido él quién se lo había regalado. Empezaba a odiar profundamente a ese conejo.

Hinamori suspiró deprimida.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" -le preguntó al verla desanimada.

"Nada, solo que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer."

"Tráelo aquí, yo te ayudo." -se ofreció.

"De ningún modo, tú también tienes muchas cosas por hacer. Además tampoco tengo tanto, solo que es muy aburrido. Ya sabes, sellar cartas, leer informes, contestar solicitudes..."

Después de esta conversación Hinamori abandonó el despacho.

Hitsugaya resopló agobiado sin dejar de pensar en ella.

"_Tal vez le vendría bien tomar vitaminas..."_

Cogió otra de las cartas del montón de papeles sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerla, de pronto mientras la leía se le ocurrió algo.

Algunos días más tarde, Hinamori se encontraba sentada en su despacho enterrada entre papeles. En un montón tenía la pila de cartas leídas y en otro montón las cartas por leer. Cogió la siguiente y la desdobló asqueada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leyó a quién pertenecía:

* * *

**CURRICULUM VITAE**

**Nombre:** Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Objetivo:** Ocupar el puesto como novio de la teniente de la quinta división que siempre lleva el pelo recogido.

**Cualidades excepcionales: **Todas, creo.

**Experiencia:** Unos dos siglos de buena amistad con ella.

**Referencias:** La teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, Obaasan, cualquiera.

14 de Abril de 2046

Hinamori Momo San

Teniente

Departamento de la quinta división

Despacho nº5

Seireitai, Sociedad de almas

Querida Hinamori-san

Después de muchos años de espera y contemplación, finalmente te entrego mi curriculum para ocupar el puesto como tu novio. Quiero fortalecer esos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Te quiero. Y mucho.

Si tu crees que estoy cualificado para el puesto házmelo saber, bien por carta o personalmente, si lo deseas puedes concederme una entrevista.

Sinceramente,

Hitsugaya Toushiro

Para ti: Shiro-chan

* * *

Hinamori leyó una vez más la carta para cerciorarse de que había leído correctamente. 

Hitsugaya era incapaz de concentrarse.

"_Debe de estar leyéndola ahora"._ -pensó al borde de la histeria.

Si había escrito la carta en forma de curriculum era por dos razones: La primera era por si ella se reía de él, se lo tomaba como una broma y no le correspondía.

Desde luego que todo aquello podía pasar perfectamente como una broma.

La segunda era la simple de que no se atrevía a decírselo de ningún otro modo. Y era la más fácil para que nadie más se enterara.

Se escuchó tocar a la puerta.

"Capitán Hitsugaya." -llamó uno de sus subordinados.

"Entra."

"Hai." -el shinigami abrió y se quedó en el umbral sin pasar al interior.

"Tiene una carta señor."

El corazón de Hitsugaya se detuvo en seco.

"Déjala en la mesa." -ordenó, continuando con el papeleo.

"Sí señor." - este la dejó en su escritorio y él siguió sus tareas como si no le importara lo más mínimo. Pero así que se hubo retirado, se abalanzó sobre el trozo de papel y lo leyó ansioso.

_Querido Hitsugaya Toushiro,_

_He decidido tener en cuenta tu solicitud y he decidido que me gustaría entrevistarte esta noche a las 11 en el árbol que hay junto al lago. Espero que estés allí._

_Sinceramente,_

_Hinamori Momo_

"_A las once"_ -echó un vistazo al reloj, tan solo eran las nueve y media. "_Unas dos horas... Me pregunto qué es lo que me dirá." -_masculló nervioso, y trató de terminar el trabajo para las once.

El agua parecía brillar a cada movimiento del oleaje debido a la luz de la luna. Hitsugaya estaba sentado en una de las raíces del gran árbol junto al lago, tratando de relajarse en aquella maravillosa paz. No lo conseguía.

"Hitsugaya." -lo llamó una voz que conocía muy bien.

El chico se quedó helado al divisar a Hinamori esperando a pocos pasos de él, no la había oído llegar. Se preguntó si llevaba ahí mucho tiempo, ya que la joven era toda una experta en ocultar su presencia.

"Bueno..." -comenzó ella, animada por un sentimiento esperanzador. - "He recibido una carta bastante interesante de tu parte." -continuó. Parecía tranquila.

Hitsugaya permaneció callado temiendo hablar. Ella inclinó su cabeza tímidamente y sonrió insegura. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él. Hitsugaya no se movió.

"¿Es cierto? O simplemente es algo que hiciste para que no me agobiara con tanto trabajo?" -preguntó. Sus ojos parecían suplicar. _- "Por favor, dime que es verdad."_

Hitsugaya quería que se lo tragara la tierra. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer¿Qué es lo que quería que le dijera¿Qué es lo que le gustaría oír?

El aire se volvió cada vez más pesado a cada segundo que pasaba.

Hinamori se mordió el labio inferior, el silencio de Hitsugaya era desquiciante.

"¡Di algo Hitsugaya!"- le ordenó al tiempo que avanzaba un paso, y otro, y otro... Hasta que terminó por estar justo delante suyo.

"Es... Lo cierto es..." -tartamudeó. No le salían las palabras. Si le decía la verdad y no era correspondido quizá su amistad terminara para siempre, pero si ella... Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y parecía iban a desbordarse en cuestión de segundos.

"_¿Por qué estaba apunto de llorar?"_

"¿Si?" -insistió temblorosa. Estaba apunto de desmayarse. No soportaría mucho más tiempo aquella tensión.

Hitsugaya se decidió.

La miró directamente a los ojos.

"Es verdad. Todo es verdad." -admitió, vigilando cada detalle de su reacción. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. No podía creérselo. Hitsugaya no apartaba su vista de ella y el corazón le iba a mil latidos por minuto.

"_Está sonriendo... Eso significa que..."_ -se intentó tranquilizar a si mismo.

"Quiero escuchártelo decir." -le pidió, mirándolo una vez más.

Reinó durante unos instantes un silencio sepulcral. Tan sólo se escuchaba el cantar de algunos insectos nocturnos y las olas mecidas por la suave brisa.

Hitsugaya no apartó la vista. Ella lo era todo para él.

"Me gustas mucho, Momo."-confesó.

Ella se inclinó hacia él buscando en sus ojos la verdad, hasta que esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Entonces lo abrazó e hizo que sus labios se chocaran por unos leves instantes. Los ojos de Hitsugaya se abrieron sorprendidos para después cerrarse poco a poco. Y se perdió en la humedad de aquellos labios probando su dulce boca. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos estrechándola hacia si, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera escaparse. Siguieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

"Entonces..." -comenzó Hitsugaya algo sofocado. - "¿Eso quiere decir que he conseguido el puesto?"

Hinamori hizo ademán de pensárselo.

"Mmmmm..."

"¡Eh¡Hinamori!" -la apremió.

La chica rompió a reír.

"Bueno, podría decirse que sí reúnes los requisitos." -se burló, y dejó escapar de nuevo una risita. - "La verdad es que ningún otro podría quedarse con ese puesto." - Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja. -"Porque... Tú también me gustas mucho."

Un sentimiento eufórico invadió los corazones de ambos. Aquel iba a ser un nuevo comienzo.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO PRIMERO

* * *

_OOOOHHHH! Pero qué bonito T.T (sniff). _**

_Ahora recapitulemos y vamos a pensar en cuantos instantes de la lectura se nos ha puesto la sonrisilla boba en la cara XD _

_Y la gran pregunta es¿Os ha gustado¿Queréis que siga traduciendo? Todos vuestros comentarios para bien o para mal serán bien recibidos, así que espero vuestros reviews!_


	2. Shinigami Cosmopolitan

**_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Recordad que esto no es un fic original, si no una traducción-adaptación. Todo el mérito imaginativo es de _anGeL Hinaningyou _no obstante yo también agradezco los reviews ya que la traduzco con mucho amor..._**

**_Disfrutad de este capi!_**

**

* * *

**

**THIS MARRIED LIFE**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

**SHINIGAMI COSMOPOLITAN**

Hinamori se dejó caer en el sofá más aburrida que nunca.

"¿No tienes nada que hacer Hinamori-chan?" -le preguntó Rangiku, nada más entrar en los despachos de la división cinco.

"Nada. No tengo nada que hacer porque Hitsugaya-kun me ha cogido todo el papeleo y lo ha hecho antes de que llegara." -afirmó disgustada. Se había levantado temprano pensando pegarse buena parte del día entre montañas de papeles, para después encontrar en su escritorio con toda la pila de deberes hechos y una nota que decía: "Tómate el día libre."

"¿Y tú que haces aquí Matsumoto?" -preguntó, al darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba en la división cinco, en lugar de en la diez.

"Tomándome un respiro."- contestó, rebuscando algo entre su uniforme. Se sacó una revista y se la tendió a Momo.

"¿Qué es?"

"La Shinigami's Cosmo de este mes. Si te aburres puede echarle un vistazo. Pone varias cosas interesantes." -le aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

Hinamori leyó la portada y enrojeció de golpe. La mayoría de las cosas que había no eran aptas para sus ojos, sin embargo uno de los titulares le llamó la atención.

"_No va a pasar nada si le echo un vistazo"._ -pensó, abriendo la revista por la página en cuestión.

¿Realmente está enamorado de ti:

¿Estás segura de tener a tu chico bajo control? Un hombre puede decir una cosa y pensar todo lo contrario. Comprender su mentalidad puede ser bastante difícil en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo, sea shinigami o no, si observas cuidadosamente la actitud de tu chico podrás descubrir cuanto te quiere en realidad gracias a nuestra fantástica guía.

Hinamori sonrió para sí. Aquel día tenía demasiado tiempo libre y podía aprovecharlo de muchas formas... ¿Por qué no comprobar alguna de las cosas que sugería la revista? Se la escondió entre la ropa, y salió en busca de su chico de pelo plateado.

Hitsugaya acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo de su división después de otra de sus tantas reuniones.

"_Todas las reuniones de capitanes son igual de aburridas." _-bostezó somnoliento.

"¡Hitsugaya- kun!" -lo despertó una voz familiar. Hinamori caminaba hacia él bastante alegre. - "¿Te apetece que comamos juntos? Yo invito." -sonrió.

El estómago del chico comenzó a rugir anticipándose a cualquier otra respuesta y asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Una vez llegaron al comedor, Hinamori no pudo disimular su alegría cuando Hitsugaya se sentó junto a ella.

_Prueba número uno: Se sienta a tu lado, pero junto a ti o enfrente? El sentarse junto a alguien no solamente significa solidificar los lazos afectivos, también refleja cuán intenso es su instinto protector. No obstante, los hombres que se sientan en el extremo opuesto te quieren -románticamente- alejada. _

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja.

"¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?"

"No, de nada."- contestó ella, sacudiendo tímidamente la cabeza. El joven la miró intrigado pero lo dejó pasar.

"¿Hoy has dormido bien?" -le preguntó, mientras de forma automática cogía algo de sushi con sus palillos y le servía a ella antes de llenar su plato.

A Hinamori se le volvió a iluminar el rostro al ver esto. _Prueba número dos: Es sorprendente cómo los hombres se comportan ante la comida, se apoderan de ella con gran velocidad y la protegen cómo lo haría un perro con su hueso. Sin embargo, los más educados, automáticamente te servirán a ti en primer lugar._

Miró a Hitsugaya y sonrió.

"_Shiro-chan lo estás haciendo muy bien."_ -pensó, aunque pronto rectificó: -"_Pero esto debería comprobarlo mejor con unos buenos cortes de sandía..."_

Toushiro comenzó a sentirse incómodo al notar cómo lo seguía mirando, y sin ninguna intención de contestar.

"¡Hinamori!" -la llamó, con la esperanza de bajarla de las nubes.

"¿Eh?" -preguntó antes de volver en si. - "Oh sí, desde luego... Dormí bastante bien."

Hitsugaya comenzó a preocuparse y le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces... Algo distraída."

Al fijarse en la forma en que la contemplaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Sí, estoy bien."

Esta vez no coló.

Después de comer, Hitsugaya marchó a entrenar a su división y Hinamori volvió a su despacho para seguir ejerciendo como teniente. Así que tomando como ejemplo a la buena de Matsumoto, buscó entre sus ropas la revista para pensar en la tercera prueba que le pondría a Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori." -la sorprendió una voz justo detrás suyo.

"¡Kyaa!"- exclamó del susto, dándose la vuelta agitada.

"¿Qué es eso?" -le preguntó Hitsugaya señalando la revista en cuestión.

Hinamori se quedó helada y reaccionó rápidamente guardándola en su uniforme.

"No es nada, tan sólo una revista que me ha dejado Matsumoto-san, suele prestarme cosas cuando ando aburrida. Jeje" -contestó acelerada y riendo con nerviosismo.

Hitsugaya arqueó las cejas.

"Así que es por eso que has estado tan rara durante todo el día." -resolvió, con la mirada fija en el punto dónde Momo había escondido la revista. - "Y más aún si es Matsumoto quién te la ha prestado... Déjame echarle un ojo."

"¿Qué! Ni hablar! Quiero decir... No es por esto por lo que estaba rara. Además¡Ni si quiera he estado rara!" -aseguró.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó avanzando hacia ella lentamente. A cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía, hasta que llegó un momento en que la chica chocó con el escritorio y quedó acorralada. Hinamori cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho protegiendo lo que guardaba bajo la ropa. Él tomó una de sus manos con suavidad y sus palmas quedaron unidas. Mientras que con la otra mano, Momo se aferraba a su tesoro.

"No me obligues a quitártela." -le susurró divertido.

Hinamori se ruborizó al máximo con tan sólo pensar en ello.

"¿Has dicho quitármela? Pero... No pensarás... No estarás pensando en buscarla entre la ropa y quitármela¿O sí?"

Hitsugaya sonrió pícaramente y se acercó todavía más a ella, con las manos aún entrelazadas pero peligrosamente cerca de su pecho.

"Hagamos un cambio entonces." -le dijo besándola dulcemente en los labios.

"Idiota, no pienses que voy a caer con eso."- rió.

"¿De veras? Veamos cuanto puedes aguantar entonces." -le susurró, volviéndola a besar con más intensidad y atrayéndola hacia él. Al poco rato Hinamori rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y al hacerlo sacó la revista que aún sostenía en mano. La siguió besando unos instantes más y después sin previo le arrebato la revista con un rápido movimiento. Agitó la revista triunfante y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

Hinamori lo maldijo.

"¡Eso sí ha sido rastrero, Shiro-chan!" -le gritó entre risas, hasta que se percató de que si se la había quitado... Iba a leerla.

Hitsugaya miró la portada y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

"Qué..." -murmuró tratando de encontrar las palabras. - "¿En serio las mujeres leéis estas cosas!" -exclamó con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Si Hinamori no se hubiera encontrado muerta de vergüenza, probablemente se hubiera reído de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser.

Ypor si fuera poco, Toushirocomenzó a leer en voz alta:

" 'Cómo combatir la timidez en tu primera vez', 'Qué es lo que significan tus sueños eróticos', 'Todos los lugares para hacer el amor dentro de casa'..."

Hitsugaya le dio la vuelta a la revista y observó con curiosidad la contra portada. Hinamori se acababa de convertir en un tomate. Intentó defenderse diciendo cualquier cosa, pero la vergüenza pudo con ella y además él se le adelantó:

"La verdad es que no creo en el sexo antes del matrimonio. Aunque..."

PAM.

Hinamori acababa de desplomarse.

"¿Hinamori?"

"¡NO ESTABA LEYENDO ESO, IMBÉCIL!" -Le gritó enfadada, escondiéndose bajo el escritorio.

"... Anda levanta de ahí."

"..."

Hitsugaya suspiró, apartó un poco la mesa y se arrodilló junto a ella. Hinamori pegó su cara contra una de las esquinas para que no la pudiera ver.

"Momo... Va sal de ahí." -le dijo con suavidad. La chica negó con fuerza.

"NO."

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Que estoy demasiado roja para que me vea nadie. Aquí casi no llega luz y me gusta."

"Emm... En la zona del lago también debe estar oscuro. ¿No preferirías estar allí mejor? Además, ahí puedes ver la luna."

Hinamori sollozó.

"No... No puedo verla."

"¿Eh¿Cómo que no?"

"Porque hay una gigantesca nube negra que me la está tapando." -le contestó inocente. El chico avanzó hacia ella y tomando aire sopló en su dirección, acariciándole el pelo como lo hace la fría brisa del invierno.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Bueno, intento alejar las nubes para que puedas ver la luna." -explicó Hitsugaya con su aplastante lógica. La joven lo contempló unos segundos y luego echó a reír. Él también se unió a las risas.

"Mucho mejor. ¿Querrás salir ahora?" -sonrió.

Ella asintió contenta.

"Y... ¿Qué es lo que estabas leyendo?" -preguntó aún curioso. Hinamori recogió la revista del suelo y le enseñó la página.

"Fue lo único que me llamó la atención."- le aseguró.

Hitsugaya leyó el artículo con detenimientoy luego cerró la revista dejándola sobre el escritorio. Estaba algo serio.

"Hinamori..." -hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. - "¿De verdad tienes dudas sobre lo que siento por ti?"

La chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

"No."

"Vale."

Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

"Se acerca el sábado..." -se giró hacia ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. - "¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos una cita de verdad?"

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS

* * *

**_Este ha sido un poco más corto... A la autora original no le llega a convencer del todo pero a mí me parece que está muy bien :) Qué os parece a vosotros? Dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión, y decidme si queréis que siga con la traducción ;)_**


	3. Primeras Citas

**_Holas! Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, pero ando de exámenes y casi no tengo tiempo libre para traducir. La semana que viene ya termino, así que podré dedicar más tiempo a estar "ociosa" XD En compensación este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior... y a mi parecer bien bonito :) _**

**_Como siempre... esta historia no es mía original, yo tan sólo me dedico a la traducción-adaptación Lo de adaptación lo digo porque muchas ocasiones cambio el diálogo ya que me parece que así queda mejor y hago la historia más a mi estilo, espero me perdonen por esto._**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo y animo a las personas que la leen y no lo hacen a que me den su opinión. _**

**_Muchas Gracias y a disfrutar este capi:

* * *

_**

**THIS MARRIED LIFE**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

**PRIMERAS CITAS**

"...Y desde luego que podemos asegurar que el mundo se ha vuelto loco; cuando ahora resulta que el mejor rapero es un tipo blanco, el mejor golfista es un tipo negro, el jugador más alto de la NBA un chino, los suizos sostienen la copa americana, Francia está acusando a Estados Unidos de arrogantes, Alemania no quiere entrar en guerra..."

Matsumoto, Rukia y Hinamori se encontraban postradas ante el televisor intentando comprender de qué hablaba el actor Chris Rock. En una de estas, Matsumoto dejó escapar un bostezo.

"Rukia-san, por qué demonios insistes tanto en ver esta cosa de hace ya unos cuarenta años, si ninguna de nosotras va a llegar a comprenderlo nunca¡Es nuestra noche de chicas!" -preguntó desesperada.

"Pero... Debe de tener algo de divertido. Ichigo siempre se reía cuando veía a ese hombre." -contestó Rukia, mientras sacaba el DVD y lo analizaba. Matsumoto dejó escapar un bufido y dejó de prestarle atención para volverse a Hinamori.

"Veamos" -comenzó, ansiosa por satisfacer su curiosidad. - "¿Qué tal las cosas con el capitán, eh?"

Hinamori enrojeció de golpe.

Rukia levantó su mirada del DVD.

"¿De qué habláis?"-preguntó intrigada.

"Verás, mientras tú e Ichigo estabais fuera, la pequeña Hinamori ha estado un poquito ocupada con mi capitán¿Verdad que sí, Hinamori-chan?" -le informó a Rukia.

"¿Qué¿Estáis saliendo o algo?"

Hinamori asintió con timidez.

"¡Joder¡Ya era hora!"-exclamó feliz. - "¿Y cómo fue?"

Momo se lo explicó.

"¡Aaaah¡Qué bonito!" -suspiró. - "Cuando Ichigo se declaró fue algo así como un: 'Me gustas. Qué te parece?'" -dijo imitando la voz del chico.

"Pienso que fue una declaración bastante buena." -las sorprendió una voz por detrás. Las chicas se giraron.

"¡Ichigo!" -se sorprendió Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Ichigo-san¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"-les preguntó Hinamori. Ichigo resopló.

"No hay necesidad de que seas tan formal conmigo Momo, y menos todavía con tu propio novio! Así que repite conmigo 'Toushiro, Ichigo'".

Hinamori le lanzó uno de los cojines. Por otro lado, Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Ichigo¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es viernes por la noche... Noche de chicas¿Recuerdas?"

Ichigo señaló con el dedo a Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro quería ver lo que estabais haciendo."-lo acusó, casi de forma involuntaria. El chico se quedó helado y más todavía cuando notó los ojos de Hinamori puestos en él.

"¿Qué?" -le saltó a Ichigo. - "Si fuiste tú el que dijo 'Vamos a espiarlas'"

"Ichigo, lárgate a casa." -le ordenó Rukia.

Él se hizo el remolón ignorándola.

"Haz caso a tu mujer, Ichigo." -se burló Hitsugaya. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto Hinamori le echó bronca por su comentario:

"Hitsugaya, no seas así."

Esta vez fue Ichigo el que se la devolvió:

"Ey Toushiro, haz caso a tu novia."

"¿Y por qué no os quedáis con nosotras?" -sugirió Matsumoto.

Hinamori y Rukia se giraron hacia ella sorprendidas. La única razón por la que nunca invitaban a los chicos era porque Rangiku no quería sentirse atada a nadie. De hecho, 'La noche de chicas' había empezado a realizarse cuando Gin fue ejecutado, ya que Matsumoto estaba hecha polvo. Y tanto Ichigo como Hitsugaya lo sabían...

Una idea sobrevino entonces a Ichigo:

"Voy a ver si a Kira le apetece venir."

Minutos después, el chico regresaba con Kira, Shunsui, Ikkaku y Yumichika. Hinamori y Rukia contemplaron indignadas en qué acababa de convertirse su noche de chicas. Sin embargo, Matsumoto estaba encantada.

"Wow, nos tocan dos hombres a cada una, parece que estamos de suerte chicas!" -comentó guiñándoles un ojo.

Hitsugaya e Ichigo la fulminaron con la mirada y ambos corrieron a sentarse junto a sus parejas para asegurarse que nadie se les acercara indebidamente.

"Bien, como Ichigo está aquí¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo típico del mundo mortal? Mmmm... ¿Qué os parecería a... Girar la botella?"- sugirió Rangiku, más pervertida que nunca.

"¡Y una mierda¡Ni hablar!" -se negó Ichigo, sentándose con brazos y piernas cruzadas en un claro signo de desaprobación.

Hitsugaya que se encontraba junto a él le preguntó que qué tipo de juego era. Y el otro dándose cuenta de que era el único de los que estaba allí que parecía no sabía de que iba la cosa, optó por contárselo al oído.

"Verás, todo el mundo se sienta en círculo entorno a una botella. Uno la hace girar y cuando se detiene debe besar a la persona a la que esté apuntando."

A Hitsugaya se le revolvió el estómago con el hecho de pensar en cualquiera de los allí presentes besando a Hinamori. Así que se sentó cruzándose de piernas y de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera."

Hinamori y Rukia intercambiaron miradas al ver a sus chicos sentados en la misma posición de indiferencia. Segundos después los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, después de pensarlo detenidamente... ¡Como capitán de la quinta división te ordeno que me acompañes a casa Kuchiki Rukia!" -le ordenó Ichigo. Y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, la cogió en brazos cual saco de patatas, y la sacó de la habitación.

"Hinamori, tú ven conmigo."-le dijo Toushiro, en un tono demasiado autoritario.

"S... Sí." -contestó ella, poniéndose en pie. El chico le pasó su brazo por los hombros y juntos abandonaron el cuarto.

Matsumoto cerró la puerta una vez las parejas se hubieron ido y sonrió satisfecha.

"_Misión cumplida."_ -se dijo a si misma.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora que las parejitas se han largado podremos empezar a jugar." -comentó risueña.

Ikkaku levantó la mano como si se encontrara en clase:

"¿Podemos decirle a Nemu que se venga?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" -Exclamó Hinamori.

Hitsugaya asintió. Después de sacarla de la habitación, habían decidido pasar el resto de la noche paseando por sus rincones favoritos.

"Te agradezco que me hallas hecho salir entonces. ¿Qué tipo de juego es ese?" -se escandalizó. - "Si hubiéramos jugado, eso significa que tendríamos que... ¡ugh!"

Hitsugaya observó su reacción y rió divertido. Sabía en qué estaba pensando.

Hinamori sacudió la cabeza intentando librarse de esas imágenes que le venían a la mente.

"Ummm... Shiro-chan... ¿Qué pasaría si tu giras la botella y resulta que señala a Yumichika o Ikkaku o Ichigo..."

Hitsugaya se detuvo asqueado.

"¿Te importaría no continuar por favor?" -suplicó. Hinamori rió al mirar la cara que ponía.

"Y... Si no estuviéramos juntos y Matsumoto hubiera sugerido jugar, y yo me hubiera quedado... ¿Te habrías quedado tú también para tener una oportunidad?"

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja.

"¿Oportunidad para qué?"

"No te hagas el tonto!" -le espetó divertida, dándole un cariñoso empujón.

Hitsugaya le sonrió:

"Vale, me habría quedado. Y habría usado a Hyourinmaru para congelar el momento."

"Mira que eres tonto Shiro-chan."

"No lo soy, y no me llames Shiro-chan."-le contestó.

"¿No¿Y cómo prefieres que te llame¿Shiro-sama?"

Hitsugaya asintió feliz y conforme. Esto hizo que Hinamori riera a carcajadas y le diera una pequeña colleja.

"Sigue soñando. El día en que te llame capitán o algún otro título y lo haga de forma seria puedes empezar a preocuparte."

Siguieron paseando en silencio contemplando la luna, hasta que Hinamori volvió a hablar:

"¿Crees que Rangiku estará jugando mientras hablamos?" -preguntó curiosa.

"Desde luego. Ese tipo de cosas le encantan... Un juego muy en su línea... Esa estúpida teniente mía." -negó desesperado.

Y mientras decía esto algo se le ocurrió a Hinamori. Hitsugaya se lo notó enseguida, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle ella se le adelantó con una tímida sonrisa:

"¿Quieres jugar?" -lo invitó, acorralándolo hasta que sus labios se chocaron. Podía notar su respiración contra su mejilla.

"Por supuesto." -le contestó, besándola de nuevo.

Llegó por fin el sábado, y la pareja se preparó para su cita...

Hinamori bostezó somnolienta y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo sobre su almohada. Se sentó y comenzó a abrirla sonriente. Su rostro se iluminó feliz al comprobar que contenía una preciosa horquilla dorada con algunas piedras malvas engarzadas. La tomó en sus manos con delicadeza y se la colocó recogiéndose uno de los mechones que caían sobre sus hombros. Permaneció un buen rato admirando su regalo hasta que decidió levantase y comenzarse a arreglar.

Instantes después de que estuviera lista, se escuchó llamar a la puerta.

Corrió a abrir ansiosa y se encontró a Hitsugaya apoyado contra la pared.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos tratando de familiarizarse con ropas que no fueran el uniforme de shinigami. Hitsugaya llevaba un kimono azul marino sin su Jimbaori de capitán ni su zampakutou. Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante bien.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo se estaban mirando. Hitsugaya apartó la vista.

"Estas muy guapa." -le dijo, poniéndose aún más rojo.

Hinamori sonrió el cumplido y cogió al chico de la mano.

"¿Nos vamos ya?" -preguntó.

Hitsugaya asintió.

Llegaron al primer distrito del rukongai, y casualmente a la zona del mercado y tiendas de comida. El estómago del chico comenzó a rugir con fuerza. Hinamori se echó a reír.

"¿No me digas que vuelves a tener hambre?" -preguntó divertida. - "¡Pero si acabamos de almorzar!"

Sin embargo Hitsugaya no la escuchó. Se encontraba absorto con su mirada fija en algún lugar de la distancia.

"¿Shiro-chan?" -lo llamó Hinamori, no muy segura de que su mente siguiera en su cuerpo.

"Has pensado alguna vez... ¿Qué aspecto tendrá ahora nuestra antigua casa?" -preguntó distraído.

"¿Nuestra antigua casa?" -repitió.

La casa todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar que donde la habían dejado hacía cientos de años. El tiempo se había apoderado de ella: los campos y malas hierbas se la habían comido y parecía solitaria y abandonada. Sin embargo, aquella casa los inundaba de recuerdos: Aquel era el lugar que había albergado sus corazones mucho tiempo atrás.

Hinamori recogió una de las flores y jugueteó con ella al tiempo que avanzaba al porche.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero nada ha cambiado." -comentó totalmente sumergida en el recuerdo, dirigiendo su mirada a Hitsugaya. Y al localizarle sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, Hitsugaya le devolvió la mirada bastante confuso sin saber qué es lo que habría pensado. - "Bueno, la única cosa que ha cambiado es que eres más alto que el poste del jardín." -rió divertida, ya que irónicamente el chico se encontraba sentado apoyado en él y seguía pasándole en altura. Al darse cuenta de esto se puso en pie y miró al poste desafiante, lo que hizo que Momo riera aún con más fuerza.

La verdad que la diferencia de altura comparada con aquellos años era increíble, Hitsugaya ahora alcanzaba la talla de Ichigo mientras que hacía unos cuarenta era incluso más bajito que Hanatarou.

_Es extraño verse de nuevo aquí, en el mismo lugar en que nos conocimos, pero también muy diferentes de las personas que éramos antes._

La chica permaneció en el porche contemplando a Hitsugaya perdido en sus pensamientos. Era muy relajante verlo de aquella manera. De pronto el rostro del joven se iluminó y saliendo corriendo bajo la atónita mirada de Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?" -le preguntó.

"¡A ver si hay sandías en el campo de atrás!" -contestó emocionado. Hinamori puso los ojos en blanco pero le siguió de todas maneras. Definitivamente, no había cambiado nada...

"¡Hay muchas¿Has visto Hinamori?"

La chica observó su reacción recogiendo las sandías. Un chico de su inteligencia no debería sorprenderse con estas cosas, pero él estaba tan mono de esa manera.

Se sentaron en el porche a comer sandías tal y cómo solían hacer en su infancia, y también de la misma manera...

"Shiro-chan ¿Sabes que estás muy mono cuando comes sandías así?" -le provocó Hinamori, con una vocecilla que parecía decirle¡Eres adorable!

"No me trates como si fuera un crío, y es capitán Hitsugaya." -le corrigió con la boca llena, para después escupirle unas cuantas pepitas.

Hinamori rió cubriéndose con los restos de la fruta como si fuera un escudo.

"¿Qué pasa¿Quieres guerra?"

"¡Ey, Hitsugaya¡Ven aquí!" -lo llamó Hinamori, volviendo su rostro al océano infinito al tiempo que las olas acariciaban sus pies desnudos.

Hitsugaya miraba el agua sin mucho convencimiento, hasta que ella fue a por él y lo arrastró a la orilla del mar. Hitsugaya era un chico bastante fuerte, sin embargo aquella chica le podía en muchos aspectos. De todas formas, optó por quedarse justo en el lugar donde las olas se deshacían en la arena, sin ninguna intención de avanzar más adentro.

"Anda ven..." -le dijo la chica, que lo esperaba en la zona en la que el agua cubría hasta las rodillas. Se había recogido la parte de abajo del kimono para no mojarse la ropa.

Algo se le ocurrió entonces, y arremangándose también las mangas, cogió un buen puñado de agua y salpicó al chico.

Hitsugaya que seguía en el mismo sitio, notó cómo el agua le caía encima. La chica comenzó a reírse, si no se quería mojar ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, la risa no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que él queriendo "venganza" se acercó a ella y entre empujón y remojón la hizo caer de culo y terminó siendo ella la que resultó estar empapada. Pero Toushiro que ya se encontraba en la parte que cubría hasta las rodillas, no se percató de que Momo le ponía la zancadilla bajo el agua y cayó hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio, terminando por acabar totalmente sumergido.

SPLASH!

El chico sacó la cabeza del agua listo para contraatacar.

"¿Sabes que llevas todo el día acosándome?" -rió Hinamori divertida, mientras el chico la empujaba para hacerla caer de nuevo. Y tras forcejear un rato, los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo y el agua los cubrió una vez más.

El sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse tiñendo de naranja el horizonte. Ambos se encontraban tumbados en la arena dejándose secar. Hinamori señaló uno de los edificios que tenían en frente.

"Hitsugaya..." -el chico siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba y dio con un restaurante levantado justo sobre la superficie del mar. Era un lugar relativamente nuevo, construido por una familia bastante rica de la sociedad de almas hacía unos diez años... Era un lugar exclusivo para la alta sociedad y por lo tanto se exigía ir de etiqueta.

Hinamori suspiró. - "... ojalá tuviera algo que ponerme para poder entrar ahí." -murmuró, sin apartar la mirada del lujoso restaurante.

"Sí..." -le contestó él.

La pareja decidió ir a casa a cambiarse y ducharse antes de salir a cenar. Hinamori miró el reloj: las seis y media. Hitsugaya le había dicho que pasaría a recogerla sobre las siete y media cuando la había acompañado a casa hacía media hora. Tenía una hora y media para arreglarse.

Cuando salió de la ducha una sorpresa la estaba esperando. Un precioso houmongi estaba extendido sobre la cama. Hinamori se quedó por unos momentos sin respiración y corrió hacia allí, luego pasó sus dedos con cuidado sobre la delicada seda de la que estaba fabricado. Lo cogió para seguir admirándolo y descubrió una nota. La desplegó y comprobó que estaba totalmente vacía excepto en una de las esquinas en la que había firmado Hitsugaya. Hinamori negó con la cabeza...

"_Este chico tiene graves problemas de expresión..."_

"¿No vas a decirme a donde vamos?" -insistió.

"Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos." -contestó Hitsugaya. Hinamori arqueó una ceja y le sonrió con dulzura cuando él giró la cara ruborizado.

"Es por aquí." -la guió tomando el camino de la derecha. La oscuridad quedó atrás y el camino quedó iluminado por la luz que desprendía el lugar. Hinamori se detuvo en seco y contuvo la respiración.

"W.. Wow."-exclamó. Se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca había visto el restaurante que había sobre el mar por la noche, y estaba más que feliz de que la hubiera vuelto a llevar a aquel sitio para contemplar esa maravilla una vez más.

El chico la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante. Ella se giró hacia el chico sorprendida.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y asintió, adivinando lo que pensaba.

La boca de Hinamori se fue ensanchando en una gran sonrisa cuando pasaron al interior del restaurante. Nunca había visto nada parecido en toda su vida. Tan sólo en unos anuncios que aparecían en uno de los DVDs de Ichigo que aún guardaba Rukia. Pero aquello no estaba en la televisión, era real.

Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles y en cada una: velas, flores, copas de cristal y tantos cubiertos que parecía no iban a caber en la superficie.

La pareja se sentó al lado de una de las ventanas. Eran tales las proporciones de cada una que asemejaban más una pared de cristal, y desde allí podía ver perfectamente la luna reflejada en la superficie del agua.

Aquella era desde luego una experiencia inolvidable, casi parecía estar en un cuento de hadas. Allí todo era diferente, las sillas, la comida, el servicio... El resto de la noche se la pegaron conversando, hablando de todo y de nada. Y después de la cena, dieron un pequeño paseo por la playa nocturna y regresaron al Seireitai.

Hitsugaya se detuvo justo ante la puerta del cuarto de Hinamori. Los dos permanecieron un rato en silencio.

"Supongo que esto es un buenas noches." -suspiró Hinamori.

"Sí." -contestó él. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Después de permanecer un buen rato en silencio, Hinamori rompió el contacto visual y sonrió antes de entrar en su habitación. Segundos después se escuchó llamar a la puerta. Sonrió y la abrió.

"¿Si?" -preguntó entre risas.

"Se me olvidaba lo más importante." -contestó él, inclinándose hacia ella y besándole en los labios. Se separaron de nuevo y sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer en la oscuridad, algo que sólo los capitanes conseguían hacer.

Hinamori permaneció unos instantes más en la puerta, hasta que se convenció de que era seguro que se había ido. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los labios como queriendo retener aquel beso consigo. Sonrió una vez más y entrando en el cuarto cerró la puerta.

Llegó el lunes por la mañana y Hinamori se dirigió a su oficina. Al abrir se la encontró llena de rosas e inmersa en felicidad cogió una de ellas y corrió al despacho de Hitsugaya.

"¡Toushiro!" -lo llamó, irrumpiendo de golpe en la habitación. Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja al verla.

"¡Muchísimas gracias por todas esas flores!" -le dijo expresando su gratitud, besándolo en la mejilla. Hitsugaya miró con curiosidad la que ella sostenía en la mano.

"¿Qué flores! -preguntó muy serio. Hinamori retrocedió.

"¿No... No has sido tú quién me las ha dejado?" -preguntó confundida. Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza. - "Vaya¿Y quién habrá sido entonces?"

"Alguien que quiere hacerme perder la paciencia." -dijo él, al tiempo que se levantaba y salía por la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A tu oficina." -contestó malhumorado.

Hitsugaya se cruzó de brazos nada más ver aquel lugar que comenzaba a asemejarse a una floristería.

"¿Quién me dejaría todas estas flores sin poner ninguna nota?" -preguntó ella tras suyo.

"¡Eyyy¡Buenos días, Hinamori-kun!" -los sobresaltó una voz desde la puerta. Un hombre más o menos de la misma estatura que Renji y vestido con el uniforme de shinigami acababa de aparecer en la habitación tras ellos. Los ojos de Hinamori se abrieron como platos, sin embargo la reacción de disgusto de Hitsugaya fue totalmente distinta.

"¡Kaemon-kun!"- exclamó Hinamori, estaba completamente sorprendida. - "Kaemon-kun¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -le preguntó feliz.

"Acabo de graduarme en la escuela de Shinigamis y," -se adentró en la oficina para coger una hoja del escritorio de la chica. - "Si revisas esta lista en la lista de nuevos Shinigamis podrás comprobar que me han asignado a tu división, teniente Hinamori."

La joven cogió la lista y la repasó hasta dar con su nombre.

"¡Estás en mi división!" -dijo abrazándolo. - "¡Bienvenido a la división cinco!"

Kaemon le devolvió el abrazo y luego se dieron un apretón de manos.

"¿Te han gustado las flores?" -preguntó.

"¿Me las has dejado tú?" -preguntó sonrojándose.

"Sí."

"Son muy bonitas." -le sonrió con dulzura.

Mientras tanto, Hitsugaya que no se había movido de la habitación seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pasando su mirada de uno a otro e intentando contener su instinto asesino, al ver que era totalmente excluido de la conversación. Carraspeó haciéndose notar.

"¡Ah!" -exclamó Hinamori de pronto, al darse cuenta que aún no se conocían e ingenuamente ajena a la situación en la que acababa de poner a su novio.

"¡Aún no os he presentado! Hitsugaya-kun, este es Kaemon Takahashi, Kaemon-kun este es Hitsugaya Toushiro, el capitán de la división diez." -los presentó.

"Un placer conocerte, capitán Hitsugaya." -le dijo Takahashi con brusquedad.

Hitsugaya no se movió.

"¿Cómo os conocisteis?" -preguntó aún de brazos cruzados.

El recién llegado rió.

"Deberías saber que algunos tenientes acompañados de otros miembros de la división vigilan el entrenamiento contra hollows de algunos estudiantes."

Hitsugaya lo fulminó con la mirada.

"_Por supuesto que sé todo eso, soy capitán imbécil."_

Takahashi ignorando la mirada que le dirigía el capitán siguió con su historia.

"Sí, y Hinamori-kun, fue asignada como teniente para nuestro grupo. ¡Es muy buena!"

Hinamori sonrió tímidamente el cumplido.

"_Tampoco necesitas decirme que Hinamori es buena. Lo sé."_ -se dijo a si mismo. -"_No necesito a ningún tipo que venga aquí en función de Doraemon a contarme cosas sobre Hinamori."_

"Bueno y como sabes que soy nuevo y no estoy familiarizado con el sitio... Si tienes algo de tiempo podrías enseñarme todo esto, Hinamori-kun?" -le preguntó Takahasi, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Esta vez Hitsugaya sí estuvo apunto de lanzársele a la yugular.

"Es Teniente Hinamori para ti desde que eres su subordinado." -le informó fríamente.

"Que más da, tu también eres capitán no es así? Y la _teniente_ Hinamori te ha llamado Hitsugaya-_kun_, no es cierto, Capitán Hitsugaya?"

La temperatura de la sala debió disminuir en al menos unos cinco grados. Y Hinamori estaba completamente segura de a ver visto una fina capa de hielo derretirse en los puños de Hitsugaya. Rió nerviosa.

Hitsugaya también forzó una sonrisa hasta tal punto que podría haber competido con la de Ichimaru Gin. Y Hinamori temiéndose lo peor, tomó a Hitsugaya del brazo y lo sacó de la oficina.

"Espera un momentito Kaemon-kun, ahora estoy de vuelta." -le dijo al tiempo que salía.

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?" -le preguntó una vez fuera.

"No me gusta. No trata con espeto a sus superiores." -contestó mirando a otro lado.

"Sí, lo sé, pero no tendrías porque ser tan frío y mal educado con él. Aún no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas, como tú tampoco las sabías cuando llegaste aquí ¿O es que no recuerdas lo mal que se pasa cuando uno es novato?"

"¿Qué¿Me estás comparando con él?"

Hinamori suspiró algo harta.

"No, no te estoy comparando con nadie. Solo era un decir." -se excusó. - "Además, nadie puede compararse contigo."

Hitsugaya quería seguir discutiendo, pero ella lo cortó.

"Ahora tengo trabajo y tú también, así que... Nos vemos luego¿vale?"

Hitsugaya se quedó en el pasillo viendo cómo volvía a entrar a la oficina.

"Pfff, y ahora encima me despacha." -pensó en voz alta, dándose media vuelta.

Hinamori lo vio marchar por el pequeño espacio que había dejado la puerta sin cerrar, y le sonrió antes de volver al trabajo.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TRES**

**

* * *

**

_¿Os ha gustado? Parece ser que el ambiente comienza a estar algo tenso... Si queréis saber más cosas sobre este tal Kaemon y que intenciones tiene en realidad, hacedmelo saber dando vuestra opinión con un review! Traducir es un trabajo algo duro y me animo mucho... Así podré continuarla XD_

_Un saludo muy especial a todos los miembros de Hitsugaya X Hinamori FC! Que gracias a ellos cada día me vicio un poco más al HitsuHina :P_


	4. Una Peligrosa Declaración

_**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!**_

_**¿Cómo demonios he podido tardar tanto en traducir este capítulo? Supongo que los exámenes tienen la mayor parte de la culpa, aunque mi vagancia no se queda corta.**_

_**Bueno, finalmente aquí lo tienen... Espero que les guste y... ¡Dejad Reviews!

* * *

**_

**THIS MARRIED LIFE**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: **

**UNA PELIGROSA DECLARACIÓN**

El sueño de Hinamori comenzaba a desaparecer con la llegada de la mañana. Lentamente abrió los ojos y bostezó, para luego volver a cerrarlos.

"Hey dormilona"

Volvió a abrirlos con lentitud y se encontró con los acuamarinos de Hitsugaya mirándola muy de cerca.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" -Gritó asustada, incorporándose de golpe, y al hacerlo le dio tal cabezazo al pobre de Hitsugaya que lo derribó por completo. Por suerte, cayó sobre el colchón.

"Auuuuu..." -gimoteó la chica, frotándose la frente.

"Pero... ¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho?" -exclamó él, recuperándose del impacto al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama junto a ella. Llevaba una marca roja en la frente que posiblemente acabaría dando lugar a un chichón.

"Perdona, lo siento..."-se disculpó, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Hitsugaya se encontraba en la cama con ella y en pijama. - "Esto... ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Hitsugaya-kun?" -le preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

El chico se dejó caer de espaldas y se cubrió con las sábanas y la manta dispuesto a volverse a dormir.

"Mmmm..." -gruñó. - "Tonta¿No ves que es mi cuarto? Viniste esta madrugada medio dormida y te metiste en mi cama... Acaparando todo el espacio y las sábanas por cierto."

Hinamori se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativa.

"¿Lo dices... En serio?" -preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Efectivamente estaba en la habitación de Hitsugaya. - "No me acuerdo de nada... Me pregunto para qué habré venido."

El chico se revolvió a su lado.

"Hitsugaya-kun"

No contestó. La chica le dio un suave codazo- "Escucha, Hitsugaya-kun" -lo llamó.

Nada, seguía sin hacerle caso.

"Hitsugaya-kun, no puedes dormir más. La reunión de capitanes será dentro de nada."

Pero seguía sin intención alguna de ponerse en pie. Hinamori suspiró desesperada y comenzó a sacudirle los hombros.

"¡Levántate ya Hitsugaya!"

Esta vez le apartó las manos y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para aislarse del mundo. Hinamori sentada en la cama, contempló la figura humana que se ocultaba bajo las sábanas. Si seguía en ese plan, no llegaría a tiempo...

De pronto, se le ocurrió algo. Le quitó al chico la almohada de la cabeza y buscando sus labios lo besó. Hitsugaya respondió queriéndola atraer hacia él, pero la chica se apartó y él masculló algo disgustado. Rió divertida hasta que la cogió de los brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Luego se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre ella, volviéndola a besar.

"Mmmm... ¿Decías algo Momo?"-preguntó.

"Que la reunión de capitanes es pronto..." -contestó, recuperando el aliento.

"Uh?" -Se inclinó hasta que su nariz rozó la suya.

"Mmmm..." los ojos de la chica pasaron directamente a sus labios, y él le respondió con un brevísimo beso antes de saltar de la cama para comenzar a cambiarse. Ahora fue Hinamori la que resopló en señal de protesta. Y Hitsugaya rió divertido.

"¿Decepcionada?" - bromeó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Hinamori le lanzó la almohada y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

"No." -contestó molesta.

El chico volvió a reír y continuó vistiéndose. Finalmente se colocó la zampakutou a la espalda y volvió a la cama para encontrarse a Hinamori aún en la misma posición; mirando a otro lado.

"Momo." -la llamó. La chica se giró y recibió un suave beso, lento y profundo. Hinamori lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia ella. Momentos después sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire.

"¿Contenta?"

"Mucho." -respondió. El chico sonrió feliz y la besó unas cuantas veces más, hasta que abandonó el cuarto para ir a la reunión.

"Teniente Hinamori¿Puedo comer hoy contigo?" -le preguntó Takahashi Kaemon, como quien no quiere la cosa. Hinamori le sonrió.

"Desde luego," -contestó firmando el último papel, y dejándolo en un montón. - "¿Vamos, entonces?"

Llegaron a los comedores donde Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto y Hitsugaya los esperaban. Ichigo los saludó con la mano al verlos llegar.

"Toushiro¿Crees que está bien que Kaemon venga con nosotros?"-Le preguntó Ichigo con malicia. Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, odiaba a ese tipo. Y como si Takahashi quisiera hacerle rabiar, le susurró algo en el oído a Hinamori y esta estalló a carcajadas.

De verdad que lo odiaba...

Estaba que echaba humo. Hinamori se sentó a su lado y se preocupó al ver la expresión de su cara.

"Hitsugaya-kun, te encuentras bien?" -Así que dijo esto todos los que estaban en la mesa se giraron hacia ella fulminándola con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó inocente. - "¿Por qué me miráis así?

Y como la comida parecía tardar, Takahashi se decidió por iniciar la conversación:

"Esta mañana ha pasado algo raro en nuestra división¿A que sí Teniente Hinamori?"

La chica al principio no cayó en la cuenta, pero segundos después comenzó a reír recordando lo ocurrido. Takahashi también se unió a las risas. El resto observó a Toushiro de reojo cuya ceja se iba arqueando cada vez más furiosa.

"¿Y qué es lo que ha ocurrido?" -preguntó Rukia, tratando de mostrar interés.

"Naa, una tontería a la hora del entrenamiento." -respondió Kaemon. El silencio se hizo nada más habló. - "Es una de esas cosas que mejor verlas en directo."

"¿Entonces porqué has tenido que hablarnos de eso?"-le dijo Hitsugaya brusco, pero en un tono bastante calmado. La atmósfera se empezó a cargar de una no muy agradable tensión.

Más tarde, todos empezaron a comer excepto Takahashi y Hitsugaya. Hinamori cogió un poco de sushi con los palillos del chico y se lo quiso hacer comer.

"Come algo, que no has probado nada en todo el día."

El chico le apartó la mano y giró la cara.

"No tengo hambre."

Hinamori suspiró y dejó caer los palillos en su plato. Probaría con otra táctica.

"Vale, pues si tu no comes yo tampoco."- anunció imitándolo. Se miraron fijamente... Momentos más tarde el estómago del chico rugió hambriento. Hinamori rió feliz y él suspiró resignado. Le había vencido.

_Algunas semanas después..._

Hinamori se encontraba sentada en el suelo viendo a Takahashi entrenar. El chico había estado tratando de liberar su shikai, y llevaba toda la semana de duro entrenamiento. Siempre parecía que lo iba a conseguir pero fallaba en el último momento. Sin embargo aquella vez, lo había conseguido...

Llamó a Hinamori sonriente y le preguntó si quería verlo. Ella aceptó encantada.

"¿Preparada?"

"¡Vamos!" -lo apremió. El sonrió satisfecho y desenfundó su zampakutou.

"Kashou, faia fenikkusu"

Hinamori comenzó a ver cómo un gigantesco fenix comenzaba a materializarse. El fenix rodeó primero a Takahashi y luego reparó en Hinamori. De pronto y sin previo aviso, arremetió contra ella. Hinamori lo esquivó confusa.

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo¡DETENTE!"-le gritó Takahashi aterrorizado. Pero no le obedeció y atacó nuevamente a la chica. Hinamori volvió a reaccionar a tiempo y creó un escudo protector en torno a ella. El pájaro chocó contra él y se alejó malherido. Por un momento Takahashi y ella suspiraron aliviados, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues el fenix dio media vuelta y envistió el escudo con una fuerza aún mayor. El escudo se vino abajo. Lo había atravesado. La chica desesperada se llevó la mano al cinto buscando su segadora, pero no la llevaba consigo. No había creído necesario llevarla para ver el entrenamiento y ahora...

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos preparándose para lo peor. Sin embargo el impacto nunca llegó. Notó una enorme energía espiritual a su lado y abrió nuevamente los ojos confundida.

"¡Hitsugaya-kun!" -exclamó.

"Hazte a un lado, Momo" -ordenó. Hinamori comprendió; podía notar en su tono de voz cuan enfadado estaba.

Notó como la energía espiritual que había en el ambiente disminuyó, el fenix de Takahashi había desaparecido. Hitsugaya comenzó a avanzar hacia él, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo jadeante. Hinamori siguió los pasos del chico, que se sitúo frente a Kaemon y con un rápido movimiento puso el filo de su zampakutou pegado su garganta.

"¡Hitsugaya-kun!" -gritó Hinamori horrorizada.

"¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?" -le preguntó Hitsugaya con una voz fría y calmada, sin retirar la hoja de su cuello.

Takahashi tosió malherido, y medio se desplomó en el suelo.

"Está prohibido liberar una zampakutou a no ser que el capitán general lo ordene. Además, que jamás se debe liberar el shikai cerca de otras personas si no se domina correctamente, y por lo que acabas de demostrar tú no eres capaz de controlarlo en absoluto. Así que por eso te pregunto... ¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo?"

"Lo... Lo siento... No..." -La voz de Takahashi se fue apagando casi incapaz de hablar. - "...No volverá a pasar." -concluyó.

"Sólo te diré esto una vez Takahashi, si haces daño a Hinamori o la expones a cualquier clase de peligro," -comenzó Hitsugaya muy serio. -"te mataré."

Takahashi bajó su mirada, y Hitsugaya lo contempló unos instantes antes de alejarse de allí.

Hinamori miró a Hitsugaya y luego a Takahashi, no sabía qué hacer¿Debía ayudar a su amigo o ir tras Hitsugaya y hablar con él?

"_Me gustaría ir con Hitsugaya pero..."_ -Sopesó las dos posibilidades, -"_Lo siento mucho Shiro-chan, pero Kaemon me necesita."_

Se volvió hacia Takahashi y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" -le preguntó temblorosa.

Al poco tramo recorrido, Hitsugaya volvió su mirada discretamente hacia Hinamori y Kaemon. La chica se encontraba vendándole las heridas. Toushiro apartó la vista y siguió caminando.

"_Así es como me das las gracias, no?"_

"Lo siento muchísimo Teniente Hinamori. De verdad que lo siento, yo no quería que pasara nada de esto." - se disculpó Takahashi arrepentido.

Hinamori le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

"No te preocupes más, a veces estas cosas pasan." -le aseguró la chica. Takahashi apartó su mirada. - "Creo que debería irme." -anunció al tiempo que se ponía en pié y avanzaba hacia la puerta.

"Gracias, Hinamori".

Ella asintió antes de salir.

Hinamori encontró a Hitsugaya en su despacho haciendo algo de papeleo. Él se detuvo un instante al verla entrar y luego continuó como si nada.

"Hola." -lo saludó la chica, lo más alegre que pudo.

La ignoró por completo y siguió leyendo uno de los papeles.

"_Entonces... Estás enfadado conmigo..." -_pensó.

Suspiró con tristeza y se sentó en uno de los brazos de sofá. Al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Hitsugaya se decidió a hablar:

"¿Por qué accediste a ver el shikai de Takahashi cuando UNO: es peligroso y DOS: va contra las normas?" -su tono era frío e indiferente.

"No lo sé." -le contestó ella sincera.

"_Perfecto, ha estado apunto de morir y no tiene ni idea de porqué."_

"Supongo que... Porque quería animarle." -respondió.

Hitsugaya dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia ella irritado.

"Eres Teniente Hinamori. Los Tenientes animan a sus subordinados pero no de esa forma, y más sabiendo que está mal."

La chica sintiéndose culpable estuvo apunto de contestarle algo, pero fueron interrumpidos.

"Perdona si lo molesto Capitán Hitsugaya, pero... ¿Está aquí la Teniente Hinamori?" -una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

"¡Entra!"-ordenó él malhumorado.

"Lamento molestarle pero..."

"Anda, déjamelo a mí." -lo cortó Rangiku.

"Sí, claro, desde luego Teniente Matsumoto." -contestó el asustadizo shinigami, marchándose por donde había entrado.

"Hinamori-chan, parece que tienes una nota de Ichigo." -le dijo Rangiku, mirando el papel que había traído el chaval. La chica se incorporó y cogió la nota.

"_Momo-san_

_Takahashi Kaemon se ha retirado del Gotei-13. Se irá esta noche._

_Ichigo."_

"¿Qué?"

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Hinamori salió corriendo de la habitación.

La chica buscó desesperada por cada rincón del Seireitai tratando de encontrar a Kaemon, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito. Parecía que se había ido definitivamente. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento cuando de pronto notó su energía espiritual cerca suyo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo vio allí de pié, sonriéndole.

"Kaemon-kun, te he estado buscando por todas partes." -dijo con la respiración aún acelerada. - "¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?"

"Me han ofrecido una plaza en el Cuerpo Secreto y he aceptado."

"¿Qué¿Dónde?"

"Verás, cuando me gradué en la academia me dijeron de entrar en una de las trece divisiones y acepté..."

"¿Y se puede saber porqué te vas ahora¿Por qué tienes que irte al CS? Si es por lo que ha ocurrido hoy..."

"No. Aunque te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que lo que ha ocurrido hoy no ha influenciado en absoluto en mi decisión, pero si no hubiera pasado nada igual me habría ido."

Hinamori lo miró sin comprender.

"Lo cierto es..." -Takahashi inspiró profundamente. - "Lo cierto es que no creo que las trece divisiones sean lo más adecuado para mi. No es mi sitio." -intentó explicar. Sin embargo aquello no parecía convencer a Hinamori, que bajó su mirada con tristeza. Lentamente, volvió a mirarlo y se encontró con los ojos de Kaemon. Asintió.

"¿Y no hay nada que haga que te puedas quedar?" -preguntó esperanzadora.

Takahashi cerró los ojos sonriente... "_Si tú lo supieras..."_

Entonces pensó que... ¿Porqué no decírselo? Si se marchaba... No había nada que perder.

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

"¿Eh?" -preguntó la chica confundida.

Con un rápido e impulsivo movimiento, Takahashi aprisionó a Hinamori contra una de las paredes con un brazo situado a cada lado de su cara.

""¿Qué es lo que haces?" -le preguntó Hinamori asustada. Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza y cada vez iba más rápido.

"Esto..."-contestó, antes de cerrar sus ojos e inclinarse en busca de sus labios. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron aterrorizados cuando notó su boca en contacto con la suya, besándola desesperadamente. Cuando reaccionó, le tapó fuertemente la boca y apartó su cara temblorosa. Takahashi se detuvo recuperando el aliento, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se apartó de la pared y dejó allí apoyada a una todavía temblorosa y asustada Hinamori.

"Creo que ha sido una confesión bastante clara." -le dijo con timidez.

Hinamori se había quedado sin habla, intentó abrir la boca varias veces pero no emitió ningún sonido.

"Me... Me gusta Hitsugaya." -consiguió decir finalmente.

"Lo sé. De hecho todo el Seireitai lo sabe. Pero me gustas mucho..." -le confesó mirándola y apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la chica, tal y como Aizen solía hacer. Hinamori enrojeció.

"¿Es tan evidente lo de Hitsugaya y...?"

"Lo es." -le dijo él riendo con fuerza. Se dio media vuelta y levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

"Supongo que esto es un adiós." -le dijo. Hinamori asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

"Supongo que sí."

Hinamori se quedó allí viendo como el chico se alejaba hasta que ya no pudo distinguirlo en el horizonte. Luego sintiéndose aliviada volvió a su cuartel.

Hitsugaya se despertó a mitad de noche tiritando de frío. Con los ojos cerrados buscó la manta a tientas para taparse mejor hasta que se dio cuenta de que la manta no estaba allí. De hecho tampoco estaba sobre el futon sino que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo.

"_...Pero qué demonios...?"_

Se incorporó y descubrió el porqué de todo aquello dormida a su derecha. Hinamori había vuelto a su habitación y se había vuelto a quedar con toda la cama. Hitsugaya suspiró resignado.

"_Otra noche de pasar frío..." _-pensó.

Justo entonces se acordó que había mandado a Matsumoto que pusiera más sábanas y mantas en uno de los armarios. Se levantó a comprobarlo y allí estaban.

"_No, esta noche se acabó el pasar frío."-_ Sonrió, auto felicitándose por un trabajo bien hecho. Las cogió y las extendió al lado de su futon en el que dormía Hinamori.

Hitsugaya se acomodó junto a ella y le acarició la cara y el pelo con suavidad. Aquella chica iba a acabar con él algún día. Tenía demasiado miedo a perderla... Y solo de pensar que casi la pierde hoy. Si hubiera llegado tan solo unos segundos más tarde tal vez la habría encontrado...

"_¡Deja de pensar en eso Toushiro!"_-se auto reprimió.

Después de que Hinamori recibiera la nota, había ocultado su poder espiritual y la había seguido. Habría matado a ese hijo de puta cuando besó a su Hinamori, pero la ley no se lo habría perdonado. Además, ya estaba hecho y no se podía hacer nada. Afortunadamente ella lo había detenido a tiempo y no habían rodado cabezas (preferiblemente cortadas por Hyorinmaru, aunque con Tobiume habría sido suficiente).

Hinamori se revolvió dormida y se tumbó sobre Hitsugaya. Después le hundió la cabeza en las costillas tratando de acomodarse en su nueva "almohada". El pobre chico gimió dolorido.

"_Otro de los muchos placeres de ser novios..."-_Pensó sarcástico.

Con la llegada de la mañana, Hinamori abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó.

"Hey dormilona."

Abrió los ojos de nuevo al escuchar aquella voz y se encontró de pronto con los acuamarinos de Hitsugaya mirándola muy de cerca.

"KYAAA!"- exclamó asustada, incorporándose de golpe... Pero esta vez el chico estaba preparado, y antes de que pudiera darle su "cabezazo de buenos días" colocó una de las almohadas entre ellos como si fuera un escudo. La chica se chocó contra ella y cayó de nuevo sobre el colchón. Se sentó algo confundida en la cama y le echó un vistazo a la habitación: volvía a estar en la de Hitsugaya.

"¿He vuelto a venir aquí dormida?" -preguntó aún somnolienta.

Hitsugaya que estaba sentado enfrente suyo con las piernas cruzadas asintió como respuesta.

"¿Tampoco te he dejado sitio hoy?"-inquirió. Y entonces se dio cuenta que al lado del futon había más mantas y otra almohada. - "Vaya, al parecer hoy estabas preparado."

Hitsugaya volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo.

Hinamori suspiró, al ver que no le dirigía la palabra.

"¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?" -preguntó, acercándose a él y apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

"¿Hmmm?"

"_No la mires, no la mires..."_

El chico resopló como respuesta.

"Tonta, no estoy enfadado contigo." -admitió.

"¿No?"

"No, solo algo molesto"

"¿Estás molesto conmigo?"

Hinamori se tumbó sobre sus rodillas mirándolo.

"Dime algo Shiro-chan..."

"Bueno, verás..." -comenzó en un tono bastante serio. - "No hacerte caso es algo que se me da bastante mal..." -masculló. Los ojos de la chica brillaron risueños y no pudo evitar soltar una risa a pesar de la situación.

"_Shiro-chan es tan monooo"_

Entonces comprendió porqué había estado actuando así y carraspeó antes de preguntarle:

"¿Estás celoso?"

"No." -contestó rápidamente pero sin mucho convencimiento y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Hinamori lo abrazó feliz y lo besó en la mejilla.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO

* * *

**

_**Estaba pensando que tal vez al traducir los capítulos los personajes parecen un poco planos y sin vida... ¿Qué pensáis¿O soy yo que tengo el día tonto? Pero me da bastante miedo meterle mano al fic siendo que no es mío para moldear más los personajes... Así que no sé que hacer TT.TT Este fic me gusta mucho y no quiero cargármelo. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Decídmelo en los reviews por favor... **_

_**Y gracias por leerme!**_


End file.
